fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Adamaris
right |-|Informatie = 'Adamaris '(A-da-maa-ries) 'Clair '(Klèr~) 'Crysantha '(Krie-zan-ta) is een van de hoofdpersonages uit Gevallen Engel door IJsdroom Vogeltje die haar debut maakt in Arc 1. Fysieke beschrijving Adamaris is een tienermeisje met een lichte huidskleur en smaragdgroene ogen. Haar haar is schuingeknipt en in twee kleuren herkenbaar; de rechterkant is een mengeling tussen sanguine en sepia - de langere helft - en bind ze in een staartje of klein vlechtje, terwijl de linkerkant een korte a-lijn boblengte heeft en ze los laat hangen. Naar achteren toe is Adamaris' haar het kortst en heeft ze een klein stukje opscheer waar haar lange haar gedeeltelijk over hangt. Het is bevestigd dat haar haarkleur natuurlijk is. Adamaris draagt gewoonlijk een muntgroen lijfje met een hoge hals en geen mouwen, met daarover een olijfgroene trui die van haar schouders afvalt en tot onder haar achterste rijkt. Verder draagt ze een blauwgroen shortje, een lange zwarte kous over haar rechterbeen en een zwarte mouw over haar linkerarm omdat deze protheses zijn en ze ze liever bedekt. Mentale en emotionele beschrijving Adamaris is op het eerste zicht erg koppig, nieuwsgierig, avontuurlijk, wild, speels, angstloos, vriendschappelijk, lichtjes arrogant, opgewekt en kinderlijk. Dit is op zich ook haar echte persoonlijkheid. Desondanks heeft ze zwakke bipolaire stoornissen waardoor ze fases heeft van zwijgzaamheid, depressie en slecht humeur. Ze is erg leergierig en heeft een relatief hoog IQ. Ze leert erg snel nieuwe zaken en kan veel (zoals jagen, koken, wonden naaien, overleven, snel doden, kaartlezen...). Uit alle hoofdpersonages heeft ze de hoogste overlevingstalenten door de vier a vijf jaren die ze spendeerde in de bossen. Meestal is ze niet serieus; ze gelooft dat ze de meeste problemen oplost door passief te zijn en ze te negeren. Als ze dit niet doet gooit ze zich er met het hoofd vooruit in en lost ze ze in een instantie op. Ze neemt het vaak op voor anderen, zelfs als ze het niet willen en andermans problemen pakt ze met beide handen aan. Sommigen zouden haar als arrogant aanzien maar ze heeft respect voor meerderen of ouderen. Geschiedenis Adamaris werd geboren tijdens augustus 1715 in een rijke familie van het Stoomkrachtrijk. Haar ouders maakten muziekdozen en haar vader reisde het rijk en de wereld af om ze te verkopen en te verhandelen. Ook haar twee jaar oudere zus Kiraya hielp mee en zo leerde Adamaris alles over mechanische onderdelen en systemen. Adamaris had verder ook een vier jaar oudere broer die destijds al was gaan studeren, al hebben ze elkaar in feite nooit ontmoet. Rond 1728 toen Adamaris 13 en Kiraya 15 was gingen beiden naar de markt en nadat ze hun aankopen thuis hadden afgezet wilde Adamaris direct terug. Haar haast zorgde ervoor dat ze net middenin een verschrikkelijke explosie belandden op de markt die Kiraya doodde en Adamaris twee van haar lichaamsdelen ontnam. Een onbekende dokter kwam op het idee om ze met mechanische onderdelen als protheses te herstellen zodat Adamaris ze vloeiender zou kunnen bewegen dan ze met normale protheses zou kunnen, net als bij dieren die gewond waren geraakt, en dit werd uitgevoerd. Een jaar later liep Adamaris weg van huis en bleef ze gedurende vier jaar in de wildernis leven voordat ze hoorde over de magische kruiden van het Hemelrijk en daar zo op Cyramelia stuitte. Trivia *De personen die over Adamaris' protheses weten zijn Orabelle, Mica, Cheryl, Naito, Rosanna, Cyramelia, Cornelius, Valerie en Grace en haar ouders. *In haar eerste ontwerp had Adamaris een normaal recht bobkapsel. *Adamaris was het eerste personage dat bedacht werd. *Haar sterrenbeeld is Firalynn. *Adamaris is onvruchtbaar; dit is één van haar permanente verminkingen door de explosie van 1728. |-|Gallerij = Banner Adamaris.png|Adamaris' ogen, weergegeven op de banner die boven elk hoofdstuk met haar oogpunt staat. Adamaris klein.png|Ingezoomde versie van haar voormalige officiële tekening. GevallenEngel_Adamaris.png|Voormalige officiële tekening. AdamarisSchets3.jpg|Oude schets van Adamaris AdamarisSchets2.jpg|Oude schets van Adamaris. AdamarisSchets1.jpg|Adamaris op de voorpagina van het boekje met schetsen en concepten van Gevallen Engel. Adamaris1.jpg|De eerste Gevallen Engel én Adamaris tekening en het originele ontwerp met zichtbare tandwielen. Adamaris Feestelijk.jpg|Adamaris feestelijk. Adamaris Nachtelijk.jpg|Adamaris nachtelijk. Adamaris.png|Adamaris als weergegeven in haar eerste officiële tekening. Adamaris GevallenEngel.png|Adamaris als weergegeven in haar simpele, oude digitale tekening. IMG_1990.jpg|Gedetailleerder versie van Adamaris, haar nieuwste tekening, met een verbeterde versie van haar kleding en haar. Zie ook versie in kleur. IMG_2009.jpg|Adamaris, iets moderner. Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: personages Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje